from Princes to Meerkats
by sebastardcriminal
Summary: Sebastian learns a feeling and Kurt learns the truth, and Blaine is just a dick


Love is one of those fantasies that people delude themselves into believing that what they feel is true. Sebastian Smythe was one of this people who promised himself never to fall for such a hollow disbelief of feelings. This was the reasoning, so he believed, for the drunken dancing, bathroom blowjobs and backseat fucks. No feeling, no sentiment, no love.

Kurt Hummel was a man that always believed in the fairytale ending, the shiny knight, true love and all of the slow dancing moments that Disney tales promised. He thought that he was going to get his ending once he started dating Blaine, the leading prince in their true love tale. No fights, no arguments, just them and their life ahead of them.

People who had met both Sebastian and Kurt never would suggest that the two were friends, even after the warbler had apologised for his previous behaviours. The two were more of what people would describe as _acquaintances _if anything else. Nods and nervous glances in the Lima Bean, tense messages of encouragement and tease through their phones and awkward laughs and silences that overcome the two when Blaine would interrupt their meetings.

When the two continued to hang out, the initial shock came about not because of the growing mutual trust they gained within each other, but over the break up of the infamous _Klaine._ The shock wasn't over the fact that Sebastian had nothing to do with it, or the fact that it didn't come about due to Kurts impending departure from the broken down town with the Meerkat, but over the reason for Kurts heartache and loss. The reason that turned Blaine into cheating on the apparent only man he really loved. The worse shock was the way in which Kurt found out, walking in on his boyfriend and _him. _

_Leaving the Lima Bean after his catch up with Sebastian, Kurt headed over to the Anderson residence in his Navigator, twisting and turning into the driveway of his lover. Jumping out of the car, grabbing the rented movies and coffees that he bought on his way here. Walking up to the door, he walked into the unlocked house, striding and dancing his way down the hall to his boyfriends room, humming to himself. Twisting to doorknob of his boyfriends bedroom, he opened to wooden door to become overpowered by the sounds of moans and groans that were _coming _from his boyfriends bed. Standing frozen on the spot, not speaking coherently or articulately, he managed to get Blaines attention from the poorly half dressed man underneath his boyfriens, soon to be ex. _

"_Kurt, what, um, what are you doing here?"_

"_I would ask you what you were doing, but it seems obvious enough that Jeremiah realised that maybe you good enough to try out after all, at least you will finally get that 50% Gap discount that you wanted so much." Kurt calmly enough expressed at his ex-boyfriend, impressed by that amount of bitch that was usually reserved for the Meerkat. Turning around, he executed a perfect storm out down the hall, hearing Blaine tell the pathetic relationship ruiner to wait a minute._

'_Please wait a minute why I explain this to Kurt, he needs to no how long and why, just wait to cum for a little bit longer' Kurt thought, turning with bitch glare in place at the front door, waiting for Blaine, to unceremoniously to climb down from the stairs to reach him._

"_How long and why? That's all I need to know, other then that, I don't care for whatever pathetic attempt of an excuse that your dim-witted brain has thought of, im out" Kurt glared at him, the ice from his voice enough to put a glimpse of fear into Blaines eyes_

"_it started when you started to hang out with Sebas-" Blaines voice getting cut off by Kurts slightly high-pitched laugh_

"_Seriously, after all that we've been through, you're the one who ended up jealous of the friendship between Sebastian and I! You know what, I don't care, have fun with your, most likely, little boy toy Blaine, I will unfortunately see you in school, Bye Blaine."_

_Kurt left, walking down the path, laughing at Blaines shouts about him saying that Kurt would never say goodbye as he jumped into his Navigator, heading towards Westerville, listening to the monotone voice droning over the speaker of his broken down radio as he turned into the Smythe driveway that has come some what familiar with him over the past couple of weeks._

_Getting out of the car, heading to the Smythe front door, he was slightly surprised to see the youngest of the Smythe clan looking up at him. Smiling down at Sebastian sister, he took her hand, letting her lead her down the stairs inside the home, only stopping twice to say hello to both Mr and Mrs Smythe. Walking down the stairs, he laughed as the older two Smythe boys were currently in some sort of wrestling match over which of the two would get control over what to watch. Laughing with Arianna, the young sister of the Meerkat, he walked over to the two boys with a glass of water in hand that he had gotten off the bench to pour the cold liquid over both of the boys, laughing at the shrieks that came from the overgrown boys._

"_Couldn't keep away from me, hey Princess" Sebastian winked at him, with the signature Smythe smirk in tact._

"_Maybe hes here because he finally heard about the older, more harming Smythe, little brother" Jake Smythe, smirked at his brother, winking at Kurt as he headed for the couch before flopping onto the blue sofa, patting a space next for him for Kurt to join._

_Rolling her eyes at her brothers, Arianna took in Kurts appearance before heading towards the downstairs kitchen to get junk food enough for an army, or at least a mini Smythe army, dumping it in the middle of the basement, heading over the large stack of dvds, picking out the Disney classics that the Smythes own. Getting out Snow White, Arianna placed the dvd into the player, moving back to sit on the floor by her laying down brother as the movie started to play._

_No one questioned what was going on, or why the break up sleepover kit was in force, all noises that come from the four mouths were of singing and laughter and cheer. After the third film and a dinner with the family, plus a phone call to his father with an explanation of his absence for the night, Kurt found himself and Sebastian back down in the basement, curled up on the couch watching the little Chinese girl learn tofight for her country against the over size huns, trying to focus on anything but the feel of Sebastians fingertips over his arm and the sound of the warblers voice vibrating in his ear as the lines of the small red lizard are repeated into his ear with a tone of light and teasing. Closing his eyes, Kurt found himself being lulled to sleep by the Warbler humming a French lullaby that he vaguely recognised._

That was two weeks ago, in between the break, the sad looks from fellow new direction members in the hallways and the attempts to break away from Blaines almost stalkerish behviour, Kurt has been feeling a bit better. The more frequent and longer coffee and study 'dates' with Sebastian have helped, but whats more helpful is the teasing, snarky insults that haven't changed between the pair. Porcelain for Craigslist, Princess for Meerkat, the two have a strange dynamic that works for them.

Sitting across from the current lead Warbler, Kurt sipped on his low-fat ice mocha, desperately trying not to watch the way that the stupid Meerkat swallowed his coffee or the way that the smirk on the boys face would widen when he noticed Kurts glances and blush on his cheeks. Looking back down at his drink, Kurts thoughts are interrupted by the laughter that fell from the Meerkats lips.

_Lips that Kurt lately has been wandering if they taste as good as how Sebastian smells_

Blushing at the thought, Kurts cheeks redden by the stare that the Warbler had over the younger boy. With a glint in the boys eye that match the offending smirk that played across his lips, Sebastian continued to look at Kurt through his eyelashes as he swallowed the last of the coffee from the mug. Noticing the trail of Kurts eyes and the widening of them and the quick glance down, Sebastian knew that he had Kurt in his hand.

_Hopefully in more ways then one_

"Whats wrong Princess? See something that you like?"

"No, just trying to figure out how many cows had to die to make that awful jacket that is currently around your body"

"Been thinking about me without clothes on Princess?"

"Yeah, they're called nightmares"

"Hmm, maybe I should change your view on my body then"

"How, by making me see the end result of your countless conquest that seem to come and go out of our room"

"They definitely do cum, jealous?" Sebastian smirked with a darker glint in his eyes then before

"Oh yes! Please, take me Sebastian, I'm so desperate" the monotone voice droned out of Kurt, not matching the tease in his eyes

"Well since you asked so nicely, maybe we should go bac-" Sebastians voice getting cut off by the scraping of another chair joining their 'intimate gathering.'

Blaine sat in between Sebastian and Kurt, glaring at Sebastian, trying to make to Warbler uncomfortable enough to leave. Shifting in his spot, Kurt noticed the interaction between Sebastian and Blaine, giving the Warbler a sympathic smile as he turned his botch mode on, glaring back at his ex-boyfriend.

"Whatever you have to say, make it quick, Bastian and I have plans"

Coughing at the nickname that Kurt had given _Sebastian_, he laughed at the idea of the two 'making plans together'

"What, are you going to go over and watch Disney movies? Does he know your favourite movie? Or how your favourite film isn't actually even a –"

"Disney film, but in fact a 20th Century film? What surprised that I actually took time to listen to him, surprised that I haven't even kissed him or blown him? Looks like I actually can listen rather then just try to get into peoples pants, even if his ass is as good as his voice" Winking at Kurt and glaring at Blaine, the Warbler made an abrupt exit from the coffee shop, getting into his mustang and driving away.

_Back to Westerville and away from me, the joys of being the friend of the expert clubber_

Kurt stared at his ex-boyfriend, already waiting for this conversation to be over. Staring back at his, now finished, mocha, he was slightly startled when Blaine made a nervous cough, trying to gain Kurts attention once more.

"So, you and Sebastian are…?"

"Are none of your business, what is it? Are you here with your new 'boyfriend'? Or are you here on official 'annoy your ex so he cant even have a decent conversation with his best friend' business? Cause whatever it is Blaine, I don't want to hear it"

Getting up to leave and wallow in the thought of losing his possible chance with Sebastian,

_A statement that I never would have thought my mind would think about, then again, the Meerkats face has been appearing in a lot more things then it should_

Kurts thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by Blaines hand circling Kurts wrist, in a silent way asking to boy to stay and hear whatever it is that Blaine deems so important.

"That, um, afternoon, you said you wanted to know the truth about what happened and when and all of that, well I, ah, thought you should know."

"So what, you decided to talk to me about this whole thing while I was having a lovely time with Sebastian"

"Lovely and Sebastian are two words that sho-" Kurt cut off Blaine with a deadly glare, yes, the words 'lovely' and 'Sebastian' shouldn't go together, but that wasn't the point. Blaine was in absolutely no position to judge Sebastian or whatever it was going on between him and Bastian.

"Either, continue with this little story of yours or im leaving"

"Right, um, Its just that, with everything that had happened over the year, with Sebastian and us and Nationals and that, it was just that, I thought you didn't want me like that, that you thought I was unattractive or something along those lines, so, one night I used the fake ID that Sebastian had given us and I headed to Scandals just to get things off of my mind for the night, but, when I was there, I ran into Jeremiah and we got talking and well, we ended up back out my house making out on my bed." Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears dwelling in his eyes, he was hoping for some sympathy or understanding in Kurts eyes, what he got instead was the ice and glare that he had only seen in those who Kurt disliked to the largest consent.

"So what, that's it, you were lonely and decided I wasn't good enough" Kurt managed to keep a steady glare at Blaine and ice to his voice.

"No, it wasn't like that, he just, I don't know, made me feel wanted, like I was sexy, it was like he saw me for something other then my voice or looks. Something that we both know Sebastian doesn't see in people, I know it wasn't the best decision on my behalf, and I know that we cant go back to where we were before this happened," Blaine stopped, biting his lip, looking at Kurt with hope in his eyes

"No!"

"Right, worth a shot, but I just want you to be careful, we both know that Sebastian can be all charm and suave, but just remember which one of us he wanted first, I just want you to be careful around him, I don't want you to get-"

"What? Hurt? cheated on? Fucked with and then left in the dirt? You don't get it, he didn't go after you because he liked you, he sought after you because he liked a challenge and going head to head with me, that's all. Also, Sebastian actually listens to me, whether its stuff that we actually have in mutual interest or stuff that he doesn't care about, he still sits there and listens. Lastly, I thought you were sexy, I loved you, I even thought about different ways of keeping us together, but you know what, thank you, Thank you for being to bigger dick then I could have ever been. Its highly ironic the fact that Sebastian and I are friends and you ended up the relationship ruiner, well done Blaine, have a good life."

Kurt dismissed anything else that was going to come out of Blaines mouth, with a harden glare and a storm out that would havegiven even Rachel Berry a run for her money. Walking to his Navigator, Kurt turned the keys onto the ignition, driving away from the Lima Bean and all communications that he would have had with Blaine. Driving home, Kurt couldn't help his mind wonder to all that Disney had taught him about love and all that he had dealt with. Nothing in any films could have prepared him to be ready for what had happened. Heading down his driveway, he felt a jolt in his stomach when he parked next to familiar blue mustang, looking at the front door step to see a familiar Warbler, smirk in place. Turning off his engine, Kurt jumped out of his car, walking a step faster then usual to the warbler captain.

"So what did the hobbit want? A second chance? Threesome?" Smirk widening at the blush that appeared on Kurts face, deepening against his porcelain skin

"Apology, wanting to get back together, no threesome, im pretty sure that between the amounts of ego of both Blaine and Jeremiah I wouldn't be able to even fit in the room"

Laughing at the younger boy, Sebastian hauled himself off of the front porch, waiting for Kurt to open the door, enabling the pair to head inside for a well over due movie night. Wanting nothing about the night to make him think about Blaine, Kurt headed towards the fridge, getting drinks and supplies that would last them through until Kurts parents got home and offered Sebastian both dinner and the couch, _or Kurts room, _to crash on for the night, something that had become a familiar routine for the pair and their families.

Rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him, Sebastian sprawled across the Hummel couch, feet almost dangling over the edge of the arm rest, Kurt placed the supplies on the table, handing a drink to Sebastian, before removing Sebastian legs from the couch, with slight protest from the latter, sitting down on the couch next to the Meerkat boy he had become familiar with. Listening to the start up of the Star Wars theme, Kurt laid back, half on the couch, half on Sebastian, laying his head against Sebastians shoulder, humming in approve as Sebastian would start moving his hand up and down Kurts arm so lightly that Kurt still thought that he was dreaming it sometimes.

Reaching over for the remote, Kurt sat up right, looking up at the Warbler who had paused to film to reach over for Kurts hand, before retracting his hand half way. Sighing to himself, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, scrunching up his face in the process before looking down at Kurt.

"Look, before hand at the Lima Bean, I mean, before Blaine got there, with the whole banter and teasing, i was, well, Fuck Kurt! I suck at this shit, you know me well enough, I mean, you know what I mean, I just was, Fuck! I wanted to, um, well, ah, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

Glancing down at Kurt, the Warbler was taken back by the sudden laughter that came from the smaller boys mouth, cheeks redden, for once, when Kurt looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes from the laughing.

"Bastian, if you are this smooth at the clubs, how you managed to get laid all those times is astonishing"

"Fuck you Kurt!"

"Isnt that the point?' Kurt whispered into Sebastians ear, testing out the effect that he had over the warbler, excepting some form of blush or eyes widening coming from the Warbler, Kurt shrieked in surprise as he was tackled to the back of the couch, Sebastians body towering over his own.

"Well, here I was, trying to be the perfect gentleman, asking you out on a date"

"Oh, is that what that rambling bunch of statements was, here I was thinking that you had finally lost your mind" Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian, sarcasm rolling off of his tongue, earning a poke from the taller boy on top of him.

"Im certain that I lost my mind along time ago when I decided to befriend a certain princess, darling. Now, back to the problem standing, or in our case, half standing, how about we forgo the whole movie night, and instead head to the movies instead?"

"So you do want to date me, is that right, Craiglist?"

"Listen Porcelain, either I grind into you right here until you forget your own name, or we get up, make ourselves somewhat decent and head to the movies, yes, on. A. date." The last of the words coming out of Sebastians mouth matched with a kiss on Kurts cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

Leaning down to the younger boy below him, Sebastian brushed his lips over Kurts mouth, tracing his mouth with his tongue, leaning further down until his ear was against his ear,

"Unless, that is Princess, that you don't want to be anywhere in a darken room with me, I would understand, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of me either," letting a puff of air pass past Kurts ear, Sebastian got up and headed for the door, only to be followed by the shorter of the two.

Opening the door for Kurt, Sebastian leant towards the shorter boy, hands going to the boys hips, leading him towards his body, tilting his head down to Kurts, caressing Kurts lips with his thumb before pressing a slight chaste kiss over the boys lips.

"Come on Princess, if your lucky, I might let you ride my baby home" Earning himself a slap on the shoulder, after winking at the smaller boy, smirk only growing when he saw the dilated pupils of the younger boy.

_Yup, love is definitely something that needed to be acted upon, not just felt… well that would help too._


End file.
